Unexpected
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Spoilers for 10x18: Field Mice! David thought Wendy's actions were unexpected, but her reasonings caught him even more off gaurd.


**A/N:** This if my first CSI & Wedges story. I've been trying to get this little oneshot completed for two days now, and it's a miracle in itself. I've had a terrible block for the past couple... weeks. Terrible. Ugh.

This takes place after Field Mice, so there are spoilers. Just a little follow up to that amazing end. : )

**Disclaimer: **Well, it's plainly obvious I don't own CSI, or any shows on the TV for that matter. However, now I honestly don't need to own CSI because Wedges kissed. I think I can live with that now.

* * *

David Hodges was shutting down his lab when he finally allowed himself to let his mind wander. He had been keeping his thoughts in check, and focused on his work. Sure, he would have liked to analyze the nights events, but he felt he should save it.

Walking towards the locker room, he saw that Wendy Simms was still working on something. He looked away before she looked up and saw him watching her, as she sometimes did. He was determined to get his mind thinking straight before he spoke with her. Turning his lock, he flipped open his locker and took a deep breath.

Wendy confused him. In general, most women did, but Wendy confused him most. He knew he liked her. Heck, he liked her a lot. However, he was always confused as to what she felt of him. He knew she thought he was sarcastic and maybe egotistical. Other than that, he was confused. Sometimes she infuriated him, pushing her way up next to him and making a point to challenge him. Other times, she would infatuate him, and he wouldn't know what to say.

He always said the dumbest remarks when around her.

He wasn't sure where the kiss came from, because not but three seconds before she had told him it was never going to happen. In his mind, she was telling him _they_ were never going to happen. He wasn't going to stand there like an idiot, so he turned around and started on his work again, pushing what she said to the back of her mind. He wasn't going to wallow in self pity.

But then she had twisted him around, and in a second, she was kissing him. He hadn't kissed many woman, and trying to compare Wendy's kiss to his others was like comparing Pluto to the sun.

She was just too confusing.

Grabbing his jacket and putting his work stuff away, he shut his locker and walked back out. Wendy was just starting to shut her stuff down, and Hodges decided it was the perfect time to talk to her. He just had to know _why_ she kissed him like that. He walked into her lab, waiting for her to see him to speak. She was beginning to look tired, and he doubted she felt any different.

"What Hodges?" She said, noticing him out of the corner of her eye. She shut off her light, walking over in front of him.

"I was… I was just wondering." He said, quirking an eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms, locked her hip, and stared back.

"Wondering what?" She asked with a grin, distracting him as she pulled on her hair.

"Why did you kiss me?" He said bluntly, spitting out what he had been thinking since she kissed him. She stopped pulling on her hair, and a small smile spread across her face. She held up her finger to him, and she walked around him. He could only guess she was going to her locker, and he waited patiently. He knew that she was buying herself time, but he didn't mind. When she came back, she linked her arm with his and pulled him down the hall. They took on a slow pace, one that David found just fast enough.

"I realized that you were right. Not about everything, just about one thing in particular." She said. He looked at her, not exactly sure what she was talking about. They made their way out of the building and into the parking lot. Their pace slowed again.

"And, it kind of scared me at first. I wasn't sure what to do, besides accept it for what it was. I mean, I couldn't deny it when it's as plain as day."

"When what's as plain as day?" David asked, highly confused. Wendy stopped, because they now had to break arms to go to their separate cars. If it were up to her, she'd drive like this home.

"That we're made for each other."

There was a beat of silence as David processed what Wendy said, and then he smiled.

"Wanna go get breakfast? My treat." He asked, and she nodded.

She expected him to gloat slightly about being right. However, she saw no trace of gloating in his face. As they got into his car, all she saw was a genuine smile and a different twinkle in his blue eyes. He backed out of his parking spot, and drove out onto the road. After a couple of seconds, he reached over and took her hand carefully. Wendy didn't look at him, but she curled her fingers around his and let their hands sit in the middle of the seat.

They stayed that way all through breakfast, and well through the rest of their day.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how well I kept them in character, but I hope I did. Leave me your throughts?

-Izzy. 


End file.
